


Shut Up & Dance, Pretty Boy

by Superwholockin07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also posted elsewhere, klance fluff, pidge ships klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockin07/pseuds/Superwholockin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROM AU - Lance can dance, Keith is smitten, and Pidge ships it. Also, Hunk owes her ten bucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up & Dance, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, and this proves it. Memelord Lance for the win.

"No. Nope. Pidge, _no_ \- !" Pidge grinned and shoved a sputtering Keith through the noisy crowd. 

 

"Oh, come on! It's prom! You're single, and let's face it, you can basically do whatever the hell you want," she laughed, tugging at her emerald green dress. 

 

Keith huffed, trying to ignore the pounding Ke$ha, the whoops of high teens, and general chaos.

 

Glancing down at his itchy black tux and red tie, he called over the din, "I'm only here because you and fellow bachelor Lance dragged me along." 

 

Lance was currently trying to pick up a chick with pale blue eyes, Allura Altman, a few yards away.

 

With amusement, he watched Lance smirk, confident, as he cranked out one of his lines, no doubt. He fiddled with his blue tie as he spoke, Allura's smile fading into a dull frown. Keith snorted as moments later, she wrinkled her nose, shaking her head, walking away despite Lance's protests. Obviously, he had failed...again. 

 

Keith couldn't suppress a laugh as Lance dragged himself back to their spot in the corner of the gym, pouting. 

 

"It was classic!" Lance lamented. Keith teased, "What? The pick up line, or the rejection?" Lance rolled his eyes. "The line, bro, the LINE." (For curious readers, it was, Your eyes are blue like the ocean...and baby, I'm lost at sea.)

 

Keith grinned, shaking his head. "Sure it was. Anyways, dude, it wouldn't have worked. She's already here with that guy Shiro." Keith pointed across the room, where Allura was chatting with a tall, black haired boy with white streaks in his bangs. 

 

Lance groaned and playfully shoved Keith away. 

 

Pidge was talking to Hunk and his date, Shay, animatedly discussing something with much waving of hands. She paused and turned to Keith, then to Lance beside him.

 

Smirking, she winked. He blushed in spite of himself. 

 

Pidge might've known about his crush on Lance...she relentlessly insisted that he liked Keith back, but c'mon, the guy was shamelessly trying to score dates with the ladies- there was no way. 

Pidge also might've known the only reason Keith even agreed to go to prom was because Lance wanted him to go. Bachelors stuck with other bachelors, eh? Hmm. Maybe Keith could change that someday. 

 

Lance drifted to the concession stand, and returned moments later with a punch glass in hand. Sighing, he took a sip, only to choke. Retching, he managed, "FUCK - oh my god, it tastes BAD." 

 

Keith chuckled,"What d'you expect? Its as shitty as anything else you can find in the lunch line." "Touché, touché." Keith snorted again and laughed, Lance joining him.

 

For a while, they stood there in their corner, deeply discussing why the school's food was so shitty, why the girls always rejected poor Lance, and moaned about why they didn't have dates to the biggest night of the year. They animatedly talked about movies, TV, general life...

 

A few hours had passed before Lance realized he actually _liked_ talking to Keith about this normal stuff, about life and crap and crappy life. If Lance talked to him long enough and focused on just his voice, he could almost forget the music and people around them.

 

Keith was such a good listener, but all friends are good listeners, right? 

 

Lance's heart began to pound at an unnaturally fast rate as Keith turned to him, his smile at full wattage, something that didn't occur often. A Katy Perry song played in the background, the lyrics crooning about teenage dreams.

 

Oh God. Lance was a proud bi, and he knew this feeling. It was a crush. 

It wasn't a small one either - okay fine, maybe it was a large, kinda secret crush he'd harbored over the course of the year.

 

He had a, correction, huge crush on Keith. 

 

Oh well. Nothing to worry about. Keith would understand. Right? _RIGHT?_

 

Lance tapped his fingers against his thigh, biting his lower lip. Think, think, think. This is your last chance to do something about this before summer... 

 

The answer was right in front of him, at least, at the moment.

The Katy Perry song ended, and the students all chanted, "ONE MORE SONG, ONE MORE SONG, ONE MORE SONG - " 

 

The deejay tapped the mike and announced, "Last dance of the night, folks!" The moving mass of students cheered, clamoring around the dance floor, stepping over crushed cupcake and candy wrappers. 

 

 _Your dreams will be like those wrappers if you don't act soon_ , Lance thought to himself, gnashing his teeth.

 

A familiar pounding song began to pour from the speakers, and Lance took his only chance. 

 

He grabbed Keith's arm, dragging him away from Pidge as he declared, "Let's dance, pretty boy!" Keith began to protest and blush, but Pidge was laughing too hard to begin to help him. 

 

"Shut up and dance with me!" Lance yelled to Keith, who screamed back, "WAS THAT A FREAKING MUSIC PUN?" "YES. PROBLEM?"

 

Lance wasn't really thinking straight, but whatever. He led Keith to the edge of the dance floor, laughing at Keith's pleasantly stunned face.

 

_Oh don't you dare look back_

 

_Just keep your eyes on me_

 

_I said you're holding back_

 

_She said shut up and dance with me_

 

_This woman is my destiny_

 

_She said oh oh oh_

 

_Shut up and dance with me_

 

Now, Lance had another secret no one outside of his family knew - he was really insanely good at dancing. 

 

He took Keith's hand and spun him, swinging his hips like he knew exactly what he was doing, singing along to Walk The Moon, being the charming bastard Keith had fallen for. 

 

Allura and her presumed date, Shiro, were dancing nearby, casting Lance and Keith shocked smiles. Understandably, the two boys looked adorable together in their tuxedoes and contrasting ties.

 

From the sidelines, Pidge got out her phone and took pictures of the duo, screeching gleefully, "YES, YES, KLANCE CONFIRMED!" Over her shoulder, she called, "Hunk, they're gay, YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS." 

Keith was enjoying himself too much to notice. 

 

_She took my arm_

 

_I don't know how it happened_

 

_She took the floor and she said -_

 

Keith couldn't dance, that much was obvious, but Lance was good enough for the both of them. He swung Keith around, his own hand clasped tightly over Lance's, and he just...damn, he just _felt_ good.

 

Lance moved his body in a fluid motion, making it obey his professionally skilled, drop dead unbelievable dancing ways. 

 

He did an oddly impressive display of moonwalking, inevitable dabbing, the running man, arm thrusts, everything...all while singing and holding Keith in a warm gaze. 

 

Keith tried to copy him but it was no use. Lance was laughing uncontrollably at his friend's sad attempts at the running man, his head thrown back. 

 

"Oh my GOD, KEITH, STOP - " he cried, tears of laughter in his eyes, clutching at his chest. Keith keeled over with giggles and replied, "I CAN'T!" 

 

Lance took hold of Keith's hand one last time, and expertly spun him into his arms. 

 

"Hey-!" Keith whined, laughing at his companion, actually _impressed_. He tried to ignore the fact that his chest was pressed against Lance's but...okay, really, it was a bit hard. 

 

"See? I'm not too shabby," Lance yelled over the music, grinning down at a scarlet Keith. "N-no, you're not," he stammered, dimly realising he meant it. 

 

Keith gazed up at him, his own face red and inches away from Lance's, and for a moment, he was tempted to kiss him, to come clean. 

 

The last riffs of the song played, and Lance already had it covered - he dipped Keith, his arm pressing into his back, and he caught Keith's lips in a light kiss. 

 


End file.
